


Внутри

by devilvillow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilvillow/pseuds/devilvillow
Summary: Представим, что Темный Лорд в дневнике не может тянуть силы из Гарри. Ну или не может делать это быстро... Что будет, если на это ему нужна вся жизнь?





	Внутри

Навсегда.

Он хотел жить бесконечное число мгновений, дней, веков. Он не предполагал, что наступит день, когда он устанет от этого: разве возможно, чтобы король устал править? Чтобы бог устал творить?

Июнь 1943. Его дорога к бессмертию почти завершена, и он чувствует упоение. Но вопрос, кого убить первым, тяготит его душу. Кто это должен быть? Преступник, злодей, воплощение его презрения? Его отец? Он хочет свершить свое первое убийство спланированно, воссоздав кару над идеальным воплощением мерзости.

Все происходит случайно.

Слезливая, противная грязнокровка. Он находит сотню причин презирать ее, не считая ее жизнь важной, и каждый день добавляет по одной сверху, в глубине души зная: она не была достойна смерти. Ее удостоил глупый случай, но это уже не важно.

Он получил свою вечность.

Он помнит об этом, покоясь внутри дневника, разделенный и отделенный, не знающий, но упивающийся мыслями о собственном величии. Тьма течет сквозь время вместе с ним. Он дуреет от незнания, отсутствия контактов, прикосновений. Он отягощен собственными мыслями, опротивевшими ему за несколько веков, что уместились, должно быть, в пару месяцев для других.

Он ждет весточки от самого себя.

Он представляет, как где-то там он, а не его великая копия, царствует над преклонившим перед ним колено миром. Где-то там не его копия, а он сам правит, улучшает, изменяет. Становится сильнее. Постигает невиданные вершины. Так почему он не испытывает его радости? Где-то там он несомненно владеет миром.

Но здесь он не имеет ничего. Даже капли чернил.

Он чувствует, как его дневника касаются незнакомые руки. Его сминает, вышвыривает куда-то в пыль. Он ощущает, как его погребает под тонной ненужного хлама и злится. К его страницам никогда не проявляли любви, но такое неуважение для него впервые. В этом тлене он валяется много лет. Чью жизнь он хранил? Разве не свою собственную?

Сейчас он не нужен.

Рыжая девочка пахнет заботой, которую не заслужила. Она, никчемный и глупый ребенок, первая, кто открыл его за многие столетия. Он теряется в ощущениях контакта с внешним миром, в возможности видеть. Даже глупость ее кажется чем-то утрированно важным после эонов лет, минувших в его Аду. 

Август 1992.

Прошло всего пятьдесят лет.

Самое ужасное в его вечном сне – это ужасающая ясность, которой должно быть лишено любое вечное существо. Даже боги не способны выдержать такого. Кристально ясная память и безупречное сознание, ее обрабатывающее. Кто бы не сошел с ума? Он ненавидит того, кто обрек его на это.

Он ненавидит себя.

Два месяца спустя, когда рыжая девочка рассказывает с воодушевлением про Гарри Поттера, про то, почему она считает его героем, он узнает, что он мертв. И не просто мертв, нет! Он мертв уже одиннадцать лет, потому что его победил глупый ребенок, теперь возомнивший себя героем и победителем. Где же его хваленая власть? Где его хваленое могущество? Теперь у него нет жизни, и получается, что нет и не было уже давно?

Он всего лишь хотел себе вечность.

Знакомство с Гарри Поттером – это как ураган. Мальчишка не сидит на месте ни секунды за всю свою маленькую жизнь. Он борется, боится, сомневается, любит. Забавно спустя пару месяцев понять, что он не ненавидит никого, даже темного Лорда, убившего его родителей.

Мальчишка пачкает его страницы чернилами и своей душой.

У них появляются общие истории, совместные шутки, переживания, поделенные строго поровну, на двоих. Он никогда не рискнет позвать Гарри на свои страницы, чтобы случайная картинка не стала толчком к действиям. Он никогда не назовет ему свое имя. Он никогда не расскажет ему правды. Он не сломает этого хрупкого равновесия.

Никогда.

Проклятый Поттер обладает абсолютным иммунитетом к его манипуляциям. Глупый несмышленый ребенок поразительно твердолобый для своих тринадцати лет. На его страницы он выливает горечь предательства крестного, счастье от его спасения. Он не смеет ненавидеть даже Питера, которого Реддл желает заколотить в гробу одновременно с собой.

Ненависть – вот истинная сила.

«Моя главная сила, которой нет у него, любовь», - пишет маленький мерзавец, когда его знакомый лежит мертвый, Волдеморт воскрес, а сам мальчишка в опале. Хогвартс перестал быть ему домом и стал тюрьмой. Реддл боится. За себя, за мальчишку, боится правды. Смерти. 

Но теперь он боится и вечности.

«Я знал его, если честно», - признается Том. Гарри мечется, не знает, что делать с Амбридж, с собой, со своими чувствами к Чжоу. Не знает, как помочь крестному, не знает никого, кто мог бы помочь ему самому. Никого, кроме Тома. И Том послушно рассказывает ему историю собственной жизни, только общедоступные сведения, приправляя их изрядной долей издевки и осуждения. Он никогда не называет себя по имени.

Теперь он – тот-кого-нельзя-называть даже для себя.

Когда умирает Сириус, Гарри Поттер больше не считает любовь достаточным оружием. На страницах дневника Реддл чувствует кровь, слезы и дрожащие пальцы, удерживая себя силой от того, чтобы выскочить из дневника, успокоить его, утешить… Ночью он все же показывается, на минуту, лишь для того, чтобы снять с Гарри мешающие ему очки и накрыть его одеялом.

Он отрезает себя от себя.

Больше он не является крестражем. Он блокирует все пути, чтобы отделить свой кусок души от остальных окончательно. Он чувствует и видит их напоследок. Это издевка. Как фотография семьи Уизли для несмышленого сироты. Теперь он крестраж, у которого нет хозяина. Все его накопленные силы испаряются, и больше он никогда не сможет управлять никем.

Это - первая его жертва.

После смерти Альбуса Дамблдора, он чувствует, как Гарри бросается по комнате, швыряя книги, артефакты, избивая мебель. Он берет дневник с невиданным уважением, перекладывая в сторону, и лишь потом продолжает буйствовать, пока не засыпает от усталости. Реддл сидит с ним ту жалкую пару минут, на которую смог проявиться, укачивая на руках озябшее скукожившееся тело зареванного подростка. Чего бы это не стоило, он хочет сохранить его.

Навсегда.

Силы капают в него постоянно. Гарри Поттер знает про крестражи, но о его собственной природе даже не задумывается. Еще бы! Том подал ему столько идей по их поиску, порой весьма удачных! Том не хочет гарантировать бессмертие для Волдеморта, только для Гарри. Его Гарри.

Впервые он боится одиночества.

Гарри попадает в плен, его нет некоторое время, и Том напуган. Напуган до чертиков. Даже больше, чем был напуган, когда почувствовал рядом присутствие темного артефакта, который раньше можно было назвать его братом.

«Я крестраж, я должен умереть, Том», - пишет в один не очень прекрасный день его единственный в мире близкий человек.

«Гарри, нет», - Реддлу не хватает сил, чтобы воскреснуть. Он собирает их по капле, потеряв практически все возможности по сбору энергии. Он не торопится, он не надеется. Он не тратит сил в пустую. Но какой в этом смысл, если теперь он ничего не может?

«Прощай, Том».

«Представляешь, я выжил», - в дневнике на следующий день, и Реддл чувствует вселенскую радость. 

Теперь все будет в порядке.

Гарри плачет каждую ночь об умерших людях, о бывших злодеях, которых пытают бывшие друзья. О превосходстве света, который вдруг показался ему слишком ярким. О Джинни, с которой у них так мало общего, и которая ревнует его к блокноту, узнанному ей давным-давно.

«Знаешь, я женюсь», - в один день появляется надпись, и Том рассыпается в поздравлениях, не зная, что еще можно тут сказать. От чистого сердца он написать ничего не может.

Он внутри дневника.

Время идет, и он накопил уже практически нужное количество сил, чтобы вырваться. Он не имеет власти ни над кем, но даже без этого магию накапливать кое-как еще способен. Счет идет на месяцы, а может даже недели. Он воодушевлен, счастлив. Он ждет больше всего той самой встречи, вокруг которой играет его жизнь.

«Том…»

«Да, Гарри?» - его Гарри, о котором он уже не думает иначе как о своем, несчастен и расстроен.

«Том, пойми меня, пожалуйста. Я очень дорожу тобой. Но я провожу столько времени с дневником, что это действительно вредит моей жизни», - Реддла трясет. Он снова чувствует слезы на страницах своего дневника, впервые со смерти Блэка. 

«Я очень сожалею, но это правда стало моей основной слабостью», - чернила впитываются. Том чувствует, что любая капля чернил может стать последней для его освобождения. Он хочет умолять его потерпеть еще пару недель, дать ему время.

«Пожалуйста, напиши что-нибудь», - мольба мальчика-который-все-таки-выжил громкая, отчаянная, сдобренная эмоциями: стыдом, раскаянием и болью. Том чувствует, как все внутри обрывается. Все, что он так долго копил словно жаждет вернуться обратно к хозяину. Да, его важнейшая сила, любовь, которую он теперь забирает.

«Прощай, Гарри», - тетрадь захлопывается, и последнее, что чувствует Том, как чужая магия покидает его дом, оставляя страницы девственно чистыми.

Теперь навсегда.


End file.
